The Bilingual Plague
by ahsnapitzkiana
Summary: Jade Ray West moved from Florence, Italy to Las Angeles, California. With this, life gets rougher because she grew up in Italy and hadn't spoken three words in English until now, but will a certain group of friends be able to guide her through their American ways (or maybe a certain boy)? Will Jade ever be freed from the box of confusion life has put her in? AU. Eventual Beck/Jade


**IDK. I'm restless and bored, plus this idea was stuck in my head for AGES now so...**

**Please leave a review telling me if you like it and/or how I can improve!**

* * *

She'd known it was going to happen sometime - I mean, how could she not of? Dad lost his job and Mom couldn't always mention about how she couldn't wait to get out of that ("_damned")_ city. Though America has been known to be one of the strongest countries, the mere thought of California unnerved her to no end; Jade West couldn't even speak two words in English for goodness sake! But moving there was nothing of her word, just her parents trying to "Start fresh," Her dad tried to explain. "We will give you the best tutor America's money can afford!"

Turn's out euros (in exchange for dollars) were worth enough to get them a generously big house that they've officially moved into after about a month after the move. However, Jade still couldn't understand a word from what everyone was saying around her - which went for her parents at times as well - meaning when Jade walked outside to take her daily walk around the neighborhood she couldn't tell whether the strange boy across the street was either throwing insults at her or just trying to say hello. Now Jade knew what 'hello' meant, which for her was a huge step forward, but all the other words coming from the boy seemed to jumble into nonsense. Therefor to her ignoring him seemed to be best for now.

As school was creeping closer to a new year, Jade was almost desperate to find a high standard performing arts school; she was known to be the best artist in town when she lived in Florence, Italy, and intended to get deeper into her passion. So when the sixteen year old came across a school called Hollywood Arts High School, she couldn't contain her anxiety after looking up a few (all) words reading about how you needed to audition. _Ringraziemo il Signore per il pulsante di lingua, _she thought happily. _("Thank the lord for the language button".)_

After the torturous waiting game she'd finally gotten a letter back from the school saying "Congrats! You've been accepted into Hollywood Arts High School!-" Realizing no point in reading jibberish she got her phone and opened up her translator (what she preferred over some tutor her dad was going to pay), almost dropping the phone itself when she found out she'd gotten in.

The first day of her new school came far too soon because before she could even become an acquaintance with English she was walking into a school where that's all she heard at every corner. Jade tried to wave at a couple of guys who whistled to her as she walked by, but when one of them stepped in front of her she stopped in her tracks.

"Hey Hottie, name's Ryder. What's yours?" He said followed by a wink._ Oh dio, cosa faccio,_ she thought, _("Oh god, what do I do.") _Her heart raced as she tried to think about which words he said sounded familiar to her language, then contemplated on a small nod and smile before she walked away. "Okay? Um, I guess I'll talk to you later...?" Ryder watched as she walked away, confusion still aching his mind.

Jade soon found herself in a big office labeled "Principle Eikner", the word 'principle' sounding like 'principio' which she found relieving to know she ended up in the right place. Her father told her this was the first place she had to go to talk with him about her situation, though this is where her phone translator played a huge part in. Taking a deep breath she entered his office.

Upon hearing his door open, the man looked up from his computer, happy to see the girl he'd been looking forward to meet all day. "Ah, you must be Jade Ray West. Come, take a seat." He said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk to help her understand. Thankfully it worked and she complied.

"Hello," she said the only word she knew in the strange language before giving a small nod and smile, much like she'd given the guy from the hallway.

"Yes, hello. I've informed your teachers that you don't know much English so they will allow you to keep your phone out during class only to be used as a translator so you don't need to tell them," He pointed to her phone which she was typing on furiously, trying to keep up with his words so she could understand them. Then, once finished, she looked up and nodded. "But, I did assign a student to guide you and even help you meet other students, his name is Andre Harris and he should be here-" He stopped as he heard his door open once again. "Now." He smiled. Andre smiled and waved at the foreign girl in front of him, he was excited to hear he'd been assigned to meet someone from a different country, but seeing it was a beautiful Italian girl seemed to make it ten times better by the second.

"Hey, I'm Andre." Andre extended a hand towards the girl, but she just stared at the movement confused. He eventually took it back seeing she wasn't going to take it.

"Andre, this is Jade. She doesn't know much English so she has her phone translator or using some hand gestures also can help her understand what you're saying. I have her schedule so it's almost the same as yours, if not your classrooms will be very close to each other. Now, you both have the same class going on right now so you are dismissed." Said Eikner.

Andre led Jade to their first period class while trying to recall everything his principle had said about his task. "Andre! Why is my music-man late and who is he late with?" Boomed Sicowitz, his former acting teacher.

"Sicowitz, this is Jade. She just moved here from Italy and speaks only a little bit of English, and I've been assigned to guide her around the school." Andre glanced at his group of friends to see looks of confusion, a bit of jealousy from Robbie, and a smirk; followed by a thumbs up from Beck.

"Oh! So you're the new girl I was told of. Okay, well Andre and Italy you may take your seats. Now!" Sicowitz clapped his hands together. "Anyone up for some improv?" Various hands shot up. Jade soon tuned out of the teacher talking to her phone where she figured it was best to look up a word or two, trying not to come off as awkward as she felt sitting next to Andre and some other guy with chocolate brown eyes she occasionally caught glancing at her. She tried not to blush as the American boy gave her a small smile.

Sicowitz continued to ramble on about nonsense - English or not- until he was cut short by a loud bell. With this Jade stood from her seat as Andre said goodbye to his friends and followed him to their next class.

It wasn't until lunchtime that Jade got to meet the strangers she sat near in first period."So Jade, these are my friends," Andre said motioning to the group of kids around them. "Guys, please note she doesn't know English like Sicowitz said." He directed to them.

"Hello, I'm Tori," The girl spoke in a very slow and careful manner, as if she were speaking to an alien. "And this is Beck, Robbie, and Cat." She pointed to the three others. Jade gave her a weird look, then typed something into her phone.

"Wa-Y doe yo-uh speak that way?" Jade managed to say, oblivious she'd pronounced anything wrong. Tori blushed, however still tried suppress her giggle like the rest of the gang.

"So you do talk," Beck joked, though no one laughed. "Do you want to get some lunch?" He continued, pointing to her then his own food for a bit of guidance in his words. Jade looked at him confused, causing him to take out his own phone to open Google's translator and type in 'lunch', only resulting in him trying to pronounce it in Italian. "Prayn-zo?" He tried looking at her. Jade gave a small to him that soon erupted in a full-out laugh, causing him to only listen intently to the melody.

Jade still had a grin on her face as she shook her head. "Pranzo," She corrected. "Mean pranzo?" She tried, using a word she had looked up during Sicowitz's class.

"Yes!" Beck nodded his head happily. "Pranzo." He pointed to the Grub Truck. Beck was almost jealous of the beautiful accent she had filled her words with, he wanted to hear more.

Jade nodded and stood from her seat to tag alongside Beck as he led her to the menu. "Okay, do you know what anything is here?" He pointed to the menu as she looked at it, occasionally scrunching up her nose cutely if she came across a strange word - oh, who was she kidding? They were all abnormal to her!  
She took her phone out and typed in what sounded at least partly familiar, which on her list was salad and coffee.

"Insalata," She pointed to 'salad' "E café." _("And") _she pointed to 'coffee'. Beck nodded understandingly, then showed her to the small line to order.

"Hey Babe," Said Ryder, sneaking an arm around her waist. Beck stared at him confused.

"You know Jade?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows and glaring at the player. Ryder smirked.

"So, your name's Jade? You get hotter by the second." With this Jade yanked his arm off her, hating the feeling of his touch.

"Cosa stai facendo?! Toglimi le mani di dosso disgustose voi pervertito!" She screamed at him in anger. Jade was now seeing red as Ryder only laughed at her words.

"Com'on Beck, gotta admit that's just plain sexy," He said playfully elbowing him, only receiving a dark glare.

"Dude, just leave her alone, she doesn't understand what you're saying anyway so give it up." Beck said exasperated. Ryder only rolled his eyes and left, giving Jade a quick wink before he strode off. Jade burned holes in his head before turning back to the line, walking up to the truck to order. She opened her mouth to speak but was beat to it.

"We need a salad and coffee, please." Beck said, giving Jade a smug grin.

"Would you like cream or sugar with the coffee?" Said Festus while handed Beck the salad which he gave to Jade.

"Umm..." Beck looked to Jade.

"Due su-gar." _("Two sugar") _Jade said, knowing what cream was because of the similarity of 'cremo' in Italian; the white liquid was vile tasting in her opinion.  
Thankfully Festus only thought she accidentally said 'due' instead of 'two' so the coffee was just how she liked it.

On they're trip back to the table Beck stopped suddenly. "Wait, what did you say to Ryder?" The question was killing him ever since it happened. Jade stared blankly back at him, "Oh...right," He said remembering she didn't know what he was saying. He took out his phone to open the translator again and type in his words before showing Jade the Italian version, not bothering to even try to speak the strange language. Little did he know that English goes the same way for her.

Jade only rolled her eyes and frowned at his question and brought out her own phone to type in her answer.

"_What is everyone else saying around me?"_

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**If you're still wondering what Jade said to Ryder here u go: "What are you doing?! Get your disgusting hands off me you perv!"**

**Obviously, this is a multi-chapter!**

**AND please note I will not be able to update for two weeks cause I'm going on vacation in Florida to visit family and won't have any time to update any of my stories :(**


End file.
